


Welcome to the Circus

by BillEffingCipher



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Ballerina, Blind Character, Bullying, Circus, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eating Disorders, Furry, Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, It (2017) - Freeform, Loosely related to fnaf, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Pyromania, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillEffingCipher/pseuds/BillEffingCipher
Summary: Despite only being 10 while the rest of the workers didn’t come younger than 16, Georgie ruled the circus with an iron fist and a piercing scepter. He particularly enjoyed his job for the freedom of playing king all day. The odd circus was his odd kingdom, Mike was his right-hand lion, Ben was his bear, Bill was his beloved, royal queer fox, Richie was the local Mr. Hyde with his counterpart Eddie being Dr. Jekyll, Stan was a sentinel of sorts, and finally Beverly; the misfortunate queen. Georgie supposed there were technically two queens if he were to count Bill. He usually didn’t since his brother was typically happy enough with being a vixen. It was an odd kingdom, indeed, but nonetheless a family.But there was one last member... A werewolf who resided deep under the kingdom. The beast that calls on Georgie and the main attraction, Pennywise.





	Welcome to the Circus

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I thought of a while ago. It's kinda like It mixed with Fnaf Sister Location but not really XD It ended up being more of a circus AU instead of a Fnaf one. That's why Fnaf isn't in the tags.  
> Originally, I was going to do an AU that was more directly related to Fnaf 2 but I decided this would be more fun. I really enjoyed writing this so far! :3 I hope you guys like it!

It was about 8 in the morning, though the sky suggested it was much later. Thy sky was silver as rain splattered the roads and flooded small rivers into the grass. It wasn’t the best of mornings to visit the circus, but the sun was sure to make an appearance later. It would need to. If it rained nonstop for long enough, the circus would be washed away. 

Georgie trotted off down the long walkway to reach the opening gate. His green boots splashed in the puddles while his golden rain jacket protected him from being soaked. The ten-year-old stood on his tiptoes to lift up the latch then slowly push open the door. There was a little sign hanging on one of the iron bars. It read “Closed” until the boy flipped it to saying “Open”. 

 

 

The circus didn’t have an official name. It was dubbed Oddity to most while a few called it Pennywise’s Circus, all without ever seeing the star clown. Not many got the chance to see the clown’s rare performance. It was a blessing in disguise that they didn’t. 

Oddity was an accessory to 16,000 acres of abandoned land. Half of the lot housed a small mansion charmed with old age and damage. But it was livable. It was home to Georgie and a handful of other misfits. 

Behind it was a gorgeous garden; complete with a few fruit-bearing trees and bushes, a wide variety of strange plants in all colors and sizes, and a massive hedge maze that could swallow the tallest of men. In the center of the maze was a fountain usually filled with ducks. Georgie couldn’t decide if the garden was Eden or some type of Lotus Land. 

Beyond that was a private forest that guarded the estate. Everything was squared off by a large, black cast-iron fence. To the left of the mansion was a good portion of the forest cleared out to make space for the circus’ tents, rides, and booths. When visitors entered through the gate, colorful signs enticed them through remaining trees until it opened to the red and white Wonderland. 

It was an odd place for a circus but that was okay. It was Oddity, after all. It was home. 

 

 

The young boy cheerfully made his way back to the mansion to ensure everyone was still alive and well enough to preform for another day. There were seven of them who lived together. Technically eight... Georgie rarely bothered trying to rack his brain around the insanity. It was easier to roll with it and not question anything.  

The mansion was built with multicolored stone and had grey shingles. It somehow bothered Georgie that the place was perfectly symmetrical. The perfection unnerved him. When he stepped on the porch, a few crows called for his attention. He looked up, finding Stan leaning against the railing on the roof. Georgie smiled and waved with big motion at him. The teen returned the gesture before turning to his crows as if to finish listening to their story. The boy admired how Stan and the birds never seemed to mind the storms.  

 

“Good morning, Georgie.” The boy was greeted by one of the maids, Tealy.  

 

Georgie liked Tealy best since she was the youngest of the caregivers and had the warmest personality. “Morning! Is everyone up yet?” He asked as the young woman helped him shed his jacket and boots. 

 

“Everyone except Richie,” She spoke softly with the same warmth as a candle flame. It made her giggle since she knew Georgie’s dislike for Richie all too well. 

 

“Ugh... He better be dead or dying...” The boy rolled his eyes before heading for the dining area. He was pleased to find Beverly, Mike, and Ben seated with breakfast decorating the long table. “Good morning, everyone.” They each responded politely. Georgie noticed his brother’s absence. “Where’s Bill?” 

 

“He’s in his room,” Ben answered in between bites of his food. A few seconds passed before he realized he may have made a mistake on the correct pronoun. It was hard for him to know exactly what Bill wanted without unintentionally upsetting him. Or her. “Or, uh, I meant to say-” 

 

Georgie smiled and waved him off without worry. “I don’t really care,” he whispered. “He could be a toaster for all we know.” 

The boy patted Ben’s shoulder before turning his attention to the seated girl. “How are you this morning, Beverly?” 

 

“I’m doing very well.” She smiled and talked in the boy’s direction but her cloudy eyes couldn’t locate him. She was blind; unable to see how beautiful and important she was to everyone else. Although she never showed when anything was wrong, Georgie could imagine that the maids that aided her knew more than she led on. 

 

“I’m glad.” Georgie then turned to Mike. “I have an interview to give a little later today. Would you go with me?”  

 

“Of course!” 

 

“Will you go, too, Ben?”  

 

“Sure. Who are you interviewing for?” 

 

“We need a couple more people to handle the concessions.” 

The boy always requested Mike and Ben be present with him during interviews. Georgie respected Mike’s opinion much like he respected Mufasa, and he enjoyed Ben’s presence like Winnie the Pooh. He also trusted Stan’s opinion and would invite him but he was more aloof than the others. 

 

Georgie glanced over to the stairs when he heard someone descending lazily. It was Richie. He was miraculously dressed for once without needing Georgie to airhorn him out of bed.  

“I’m glad I didn’t have to come for you.” 

 

The teen snorted. “...Come...” 

 

Everyone collectively rolled their eyes. Georgie inhaled deeply and held it for a moment. Richie had only made an appearance for two seconds and the boy already wanted to scream. Mike smirked a bit at him. “You okay?” 

 

“I fantasize about homicide,” the boy deadpanned on his exhale. 

 

“I think we all do when Richie is around...” 

 

Georgie watched the teen pick a place at the table. He was quieter in the mornings, which was a Godsend. The boy checked to make sure Richie was wearing a puppet on his hand. He was. “...Eddie?” He asked, waiting for a response. 

 

Richie didn’t seem to register anything at first but the switch was smooth. He lifted his hand and used a different voice to characterize the cute puppet. “Yes?” It was carefully sewn and wore a little red shirt. 

 

The boy smiled softly. “Just checking. How are you feeling today?”  

 

“A little tired from the rain but I’m good.” 

 

“It’ll brighten up soon.” Georgie didn’t know Richie’s full background. He wouldn’t dare ask him. He would feel okay with asking his counterpart, Eddie, but that wasn’t always an easy task. Richie’s mind was split but it wasn’t an even 50/50. It was more like 70/30. The ratio worried Georgie, as well as the others. 

Richie was the dominate side but he was very unstable and aggressive. Eddie was the complete opposite; level-headed and nice. Georgie found it interesting how Eddie seemed aware that he was the same entity as Richie, although being detached and suppressed. Richie, on the other end, had no idea they were the same. 

“I want you all to finish up breakfast. It’ll be show time soon.” 

 

 

Georgie ventured off to his brother’s room, gently knocking three times before entering. “You ready, Lucky?”  

 

Bill whined, looking at the boy through the large vanity mirror. “I d-d-don’t like the rain...” He disliked more than the rain. He hated his reflection. He couldn’t feel a connection with himself. His name, face, and body all felt like a shell that didn’t belong to him. 

 

“I know, but that’s what umbrellas are for.” 

 

Bill was less than pleased with his response. He went back to applying the false lashes on his own with the push of his thumb. Meanwhile, Georgie looked around the pink and white decorated room. It was one of the best rooms since it had its own terrace. “Have you eaten?” He asked as he watched the rain outside. It concerned him how Bill would occasionally skip meals, especially if he got picked on by Richie too much. 

 

The older sibling was quiet as he sifted in a drawer for the right shade of cream blush he wanted. He had about every shade of pink in existence with a few shades of lavender. He couldn’t decide between Baby Cherry and Wanderlust. 

 

“Have you-” 

 

“I h-heard you,” He interrupted.  

 

“Is that a yes or no?” 

 

“I’ll do it l-later. I-I'm busy.” He was getting annoyed and wanted Georgie off his back. “I’m n-n-not even d-done getting ready.” He used the blush to double as a lip tint. 

 

“Well, I need you to get ready quickly. We’re leaving.” 

 

“G-Give me f-f-five minutes.” 

 

“You have three.” Georgie gently closed his door when he exited. He stood at the base of the stairs as he noticed Stan was coming down. The teen was dressed in dry clothes, ready for the day. 

The boy smiled, waiting for him to get closer. “I’m expecting someone for an interview today. Would you keep an eye out for him?” 

 

“Didn’t you already hire someone?”  

 

“She never came back.” 

 

Stan smirked. “I can’t say that I blame her. It was probably for the best, though. She was very pretty. Richie could have caused us big problems if he found her.” 

 

“I know...” He groaned. “...Are you sure its inhumane to put a shock collar on a person?” 

 

He nodded. “Unfortunately, yes.” 

 

“Is it really, though?” He asked mostly to himself. He sighed and allowed Tealy to help him put on his rain jacket. “Come on, guys, it’s time to go!” Georgie waited to be last so he could make sure everyone was present. Tealy held open the door and handed out umbrellas. Stan and Ben each took one for themselves, Richie took one for himself and Eddie, Mike took one for himself and Beverly. Georgie smiled, happy that Mike was ushering her. He liked seeing everyone get along and help each other. Bill was the last one to come to the door, pulling his lavish fox tail in front so he could hold it.  

“You look pretty today.” The boy would have held the umbrella for him but Bill was much taller. “Can I hold your tail?” 

 

The teen smiled and nodded, taking an umbrella as his brother took the massive tail in his arms. Georgie liked how soft the bristles felt to the touch. “Bye, Tealy!” He said as they walked off the porch. The maid waved before shutting the door. 

 

The boy glanced up at the mansion as he followed Bill and the others. It was time for another day of work. Although, the boy felt his work never ended. He became weary of it at times since he couldn’t be like a normal kid. He was in charge of everything, but he supposed it was his fate. He didn’t mind it too much. Sometimes his job was fun. 

 

Despite only being 10 while the rest of the workers didn’t come younger than 16, Georgie ruled the circus with an iron fist and a piercing scepter. He particularly enjoyed his job for the freedom of playing king all day. The odd circus was his odd kingdom, Mike was his right-hand lion, Ben was his bear, Bill was his beloved, royal queer fox, Richie was the local Mr. Hyde with his counterpart Eddie being Dr. Jekyll, Stan was a sentinel of sorts, and finally Beverly; the misfortunate queen. Georgie supposed there were technically two queens if he were to count Bill. He usually didn’t since his brother was typically happy enough with being a vixen. It was an odd kingdom, indeed, but nonetheless a family. 

The other employees of the circus who ran the food booths, monitored the ticket stands, and operated the rides were lesser servants. The groundskeepers for the garden, maids, and cooks hired for the mansion were distant caregivers. The varying customers and visitors of the circus were Georgie’s townspeople.  

But there was one last member... A werewolf who resided deep under the kingdom. The beast that calls on Georgie and the main attraction, Pennywise. The wolf had the potential to turn into an unfathomable dragon. The boy dreaded the day he would come to overtake the throne. He lived with the constant worry in his heart that the next day would be the last but he couldn’t show it. It was essential to stay strong. Pennywise could smell fear. No... that was an understatement; he drank it. Georgie had to appear unshaken for the benefit of his kingdom. As long as they all kept their minds guarded and their hearts calm, they should be alright.  


End file.
